Obsessed With My Classmate
by Pixielicious19
Summary: When Bella goes to college, she meets a beautiful goth girl named Alice Cullen. Bella's immediately attracted to Alice, and soon develops a crush. But Alice has a past that just wont seem to leave... All human. Rated M for a reason, folks.
1. Chapter 1: BPOV

**Alright, so this is my first real story. The last thing I did was mostly playing around. Hahaha. Um, this story isn't going to be Edward/Bella, it's going to be Alice/Bella. It'll most likely have lemons, so if you're not into that stuff, I suggest that you stop reading now. Thanks. Don't forget to review!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first day of college was something I'd been dreading since I started _high school_. My mother, Renee, had brought me to the dorms and helped me set up my room three days ago, and I'd only just started to feel a bit at home here.

My alarm clock went off at exactly 7:45, awaking me from a restless sleep. I got up and hopped in the shower, washing my body with my favorite strawberry scented soap. I put off the task of shaving until tomorrow, so I hopped out and dried off my body with my towel. After, I changed into my favorite pair of jeans and a plain black tshirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed my backpack, then was out the door and heading towards my Literature class.

Literature was something I'd always enjoyed: writing, reading, analyzing… It was my calling I guess you'd say. I expressed my emotions through my writing, seeing as how I'm much too shy to actually say things out loud. I barely have any friends because of this trait.

I walked into the classroom and took a seat in the front, setting my bag down on the floor. There was only one other student in the classroom – a boy who looked like he was already asleep. After a few minutes, other students came filing in and that's when I saw _her_.

She was petite, probably around five feet tall, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair, which was black, was cropped short and was styled into orderly spikes on her head. In high school they'd probably call her a 'goth' or 'scene' because of her clothes – a red and black plaid skirt, black fishnet stockings, black v-neck tshirt, with various silver necklaces around her slender neck – in other words, this girl was complete perfection.

As she walked further into the room, I was dazzled by her grace and fluid movements. No doubt she'd done ballet at some point in her life. She glided towards me and took the seat beside me. I instantly looked down at my notebook and began to mindlessly doodle things on the blank page.

"Hello," a soft voice said, "I'm Alice Cullen. You are?"

I looked up and my brown eyes met with hers. _Alice_… The name was pretty and simple. I was expecting something more along the lines of _Rosalie_ or even _Brianna_.

"Um, hi," I mumbled, "I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella."

"Hi Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you," Alice said politely, flashing a blinding smile at me.

I felt the blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks, so I looked at the teacher as he began his introductory speech. I barely paid attention as he spoke, seeing as how my eyes had somehow drifted downward, looking at Alice's thighs. Her legs were crossed, which gave me a good view.

"Like what you see?" Alice asked, causing me to blush a bright red and look away. She giggled and chewed on the cap of her pen. I made sure to keep my eyes off of her for the rest of class.

I'd always been attracted to girls, so that wasn't what unsettled me about my obvious attraction to Alice. What unsettled me was that she was so _obviously_ perfect, and I was just… Bella. The entire class all I could think about was having Alice's legs wrapped around me as she moaned my name, her blue eyes rolling back into her head…

I writhed a bit in my seat to try and ease the ache I was suddenly feeling between my thighs. The professor dismissed us, and I immediately left the room.

"Bella, wait!" someone called after me. I spun around only to see Alice running after me. My breath caught in my throat as she stopped in front of me. "You left your notebook behind," she explained, handing the book to me.

I took it and forced a smile on my face. "Thanks," I mumbled as she walked away. I looked down at my notebook, that was still open to my doodling page, and gasped at what I saw. It was a phone number with Alice's name beneath it, written in her handwriting. There was a small heart with the words _Call Me_ beneath it. I immediately blushed, then hurried on to my next class of the day.

Much to my dismay, I didn't have any other classes with the 'goth' beauty. I spotted her once or twice as she walked to her own classes with a couple of her friends, and even once when I went to the cafeteria to get lunch. She didn't speak to me though, even though our eyes met quite a few times.

As I made my way back to my dorm, I couldn't help but remember the number she'd written in my notebook. When I got to my room, I shut the door and pulled out my notebook, flipping to the page. I grabbed my cell phone off of my bedside table and punched in the numbers.

The phone rang about five times before I got the answering machine. I listened to Alice's sweet voice, and quickly hung up before I had to leave a message.

_This has to be a joke_ I thought to myself, _Girls like Alice don't just give out their numbers to girls like me… How do I even know that she goes 'that way'?_

_She pretty much asked if you thought she was hot_ a voice in the back of my head said.

_But that doesn't mean she's _interested_, right?_

I groaned and threw myself down on my bed. Images of Alice's smile filled my thoughts as I lie there. Around eleven PM, I fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, it's short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. I'm just not good with starting new stuff, so I just wanted to get the basics in: them meeting, the obvious attraction... Blah, blah, blah. And, just a heads up, this story wont just take place at their school. I'll move it around a bit. ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: BPOV

**You guys amaze me, it's true. Hahahaha. When I got up this morning and checked my email, I had 75 messages saying that you guys had added this story to your favorites, put it on your alerts, and I even got about 15 reviews! Eeep! I literally squealed. Reviews make me write faster. ;)**

**Btw, I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to make them squirm. Hahaha.**

The next day, Tuesday, started off the same as any other day for me I suppose. I woke up, took a shower, then got dressed. But there was one difference: I was going to see Alice Cullen again today.

After a few minutes deliberation, I chose to wear a pair of dark wash jeans, and a light purple shirt. The shirt had a low neck cut that would normally make me feel self conscious, but I had to do _something_ to stand out, right?

I took a quick glance around my room to make sure I'd gotten everything, grabbed my bag, then was out the door and heading to class.

Like yesterday, the room was pretty much empty when I got there, aside from a few students in the back who were chatting about some movie called "District 9". I took my seat in the front of the class and pulled out my notebook.

Every so often I glanced at the door to see if Alice was there. The fifteenth time I looked up, there she was. My mouth became incredibly dry as she walked towards me and took her seat at my side.

Today she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, dark blue Converse high tops, and a shirt that was almost the same color as her shoes. Her hair was different today. It was smooth on her head with little pin curls that surrounded her angular face.

"Hey Bella," Alice said softly, flashing her blinding smile at me again.

"Hi Alice," I mumbled, playing with a lock of my chocolate brown hair.

I watched as she scanned my body with her eyes. I blushed a bright red when her eyes fell upon my love cut shirt. "Well, good morning," she added in a tone that had led me to believe that her words had another meaning entirely.

The teacher, who's name I learned was Professor Masen, began the lesson of the day – Shakespeare.

We were each to choose our favorite piece of his work, and write a five page essay, analyzing everything from the plot, to the characters themselves. I began to write down my outline for my paper on a blank page in my notebook, already knowing how I was going to go about writing this paper.

Professor Masen dismissed us, and I glanced at Alice as she stood up. Her shirt, which was skin tight, had a small bump in it around where her navel would be.

_She has her navel pierced_ I realized, and my mouth practically began to salivate.

Alice must have caught me looking because I heard her giggle, causing me to look up at her face.

"Want to go and get some coffee with me?" she asked, "I woke up late this morning and I didn't get a chance to have any…"

I nodded without hesitation and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Alice smiled and linked her arm with mine as we walked out of the room.

"So, how old are you, Bella?" she asked as we walked towards the nearby Starbucks.

"Nineteen… You?" I replied softly, watching my feet and trying not to focus on the warmth of her arm.

"I'm twenty, almost twenty one."

Alice opened the front door for me and I walked inside. I could practically feel Alice's breath on my neck.

"Take a seat and I'll get you something. You're going to love it, trust me."

I nodded and hurried over to one of the tables in the corner, setting my bag down. I looked up at Alice, seeing her placing her order, smiling warmly at the boy at the register.

The boy was clearly attracted to her, but then again, who wouldn't be?

A few minutes later, Alice walked over to me and set a steaming up in front of me.

"Drink it," she ordered, "It's delicious." She then took a sip of her own drink and winked at me.

I picked up the cup and took a sip. It _was_ delicious! It had a minty after taste, with just a hint of chocolate. "What is this?" I asked curiously.

"It's hot chocolate with a hint of mint," Alice replied, "You didn't strike me as a coffee drinker, so I got that for you instead."

Wow. She was right. I'd never been a big fan of coffee.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella," she said as she crossed her legs beneath the table, causing her knee to brush against mine.

I felt that same dull ache between my thighs and quickly took another sip of my drink. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything and everything," Alice replied without missing a beat, "Favorite color, fave movie… Did you have any pets growing up? Just anything you'd tell a new friend."

_Friend._ The word echoed in my head because deep down I knew that's all Alice and I would ever be: _Friends._

"I like orange, mostly because no one else really likes it. My favorite movie is 'The Land Before Time', the original, not any of the sequels. I never had any pets because I'm highly allergic to pet hair," I said in a rush, not wanting to talk for too long.

I looked at Alice and she smiled softly, making me smile as well. "Why 'The Land Before Time'?" she asked.

I shrugged and looked at my drink. "I've always liked it…" I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt cool fingers under my chin, lifting my head up so I was forced to look into Alice's bright blue eyes. "It's my favorite movie too," she whispered, her breath hitting my face. She smelled like toothpaste with a hint of coffee. The smell was intoxicating.

Her thumb brushed across my lips and I closed my eyes. I hadn't realized that I'd stopped breathing. "Alice," I whispered, letting out my breath. Then, her fingers were gone.

My eyes snapped open to see her sitting back in her seat with an amused expression on her pale face. I could feel the edges of my heart tear a bit with the rejection.

"You're much too tempting for your own good," she said simply, taking a sip of her drink. "How about I take you shopping? You need some clothes that will show off your curves, rather than hide them."

I shook my head and looked down. "No… I don't have enough money to buy all new clothes…"

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "_I'll_ pay, beautiful," she said as she stood up. "Grab your drink. Let's go."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's still kinda short, but I don't want to put in too much "fluff", as my friend calls it.**


	3. Chapter 3: BPOV

**Let me just start off with saying that you guys simply amaze me. Every time I checked my email yesterday I had things about reviews, people putting the story on alerts and whatnot. I squealed so much yesterday. Hahahaha.**

**This chapter has a bit of the "grown up stuff" that I **_**know**_** most of you have been yearning for. xD**

**I don't own Twilight… BLAH BLAH BLAH. xD**

**Now, without further ado, is your update…**

My chocolate brown eyes widened as Alice said that she would pay for everything.

"Wha… What?! Alice, I _really_ don't want you to spend money on me… It wouldn't be right. We barely know each other," I said.

Alice simply shrugged and stood up. "Money isn't a big deal with my family," she explained and she pushed in her chair, "My Dad's like some super-doctor and my Mom's a successful interior designer. Just get your shit and let's go."

I immediately stood up and grabbed my bag. Alice walked to my side and linked her arm with mine, but this time she held my hand as well. I used my free hand to grab my drink, and then Alice led me out of Starbucks and towards a bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the expensive car, and Alice giggled.

"You like it?" she asked as she released my arm and walked to the drivers side.

A hot car for a hot girl - It made sense.

I nodded and got in the passenger side, buckling my seat belt out of habit. Alice slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, causing the car to vibrate a bit.

I squirmed a bit and crossed my legs to try and relieve that dull ache between my legs.

Alice arched a brow and looked at my legs. "Something wrong?" she asked curiously, "If you need to go to the bathroom, I suggest you do it now. The closest mall is about an hour away and I don't want you to urinate on my leather interior."

Her comment made me smirk, but I shook my head. "I don't need to go to the bathroom," I mumbled.

Alice giggled again and sped off down the road towards the highway. "So, what made you cross your legs then?" she asked in a teasing voice.

I bit my lower lip and looked over at her. "The vibration of the car," I admitted nervously, "It felt… good, I guess."

I could feel my face turning a bright red at my words.

Alice reached over and uncrossed my legs easily, letting her hand rest on my inner thigh.

The breath caught in my throat and I leaned my head back against the headrest.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Alice asked, pretending to sound hurt.

I blushed even redder. "Oh… I… I did, but you didn't pick up the phone," he replied, trying to ignore her hand.

"Why didn't you just leave a message?"

"I hate leaving messages. I never know what to say in them. Most of the time I freak out and stutter, then I just sound like a fucking idiot," I explained.

Alice laughed and began to stroke my thigh slowly.

_Thank god I wore jeans_, I thought.

I gasped as Alice's fingers touched my core through my jeans. My reaction made her smile a bit, then she began to stroke my core slowly, causing my legs to spread apart instinctively.

"I really wish that you'd left a message," Alice said, keeping her eyes on the road and acting as if she wasn't doing anything to me, "I was lonely last night and I needed someone to talk to…"

I closed my eyes and whimpered a bit. "Alice… Please…" I breathed. I practically jumped out of my seat when I felt her unbutton my jeans and slip her hand down under my panties.

She turned onto the highway with ease and hit the gas as she stroked my clit with her fingers. No one, besides myself, had ever touched me _down there _before. I bit down on my lower lip to contain my small moans, but a few whimpers got out. Alice giggled and stroked me faster, making me arch my back a bit and moan.

Then, out of nowhere, Alice's fingers were gone. My eyes snapped open and I looked over at her. "What the hell?" I snapped, then immediately covered my mouth with my hand. My free hand buttoned my pants again, and then I pulled my knees to my chest. I looked at Alice out of the corner of my eyes only to see her sucking my cum off of her fingers. Needless to say, the ache was back.

"Mmmmm…. So good," Alice practically moaned. My jaw dropped and I quickly looked out the window, blushing a bright red.

The rest of the ride was silent. I occasionally would look over at Alice, only to catch her glancing at me.

When we finally got to the mall, Alice parked the car, and I got out. My legs felt like jell-o, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling.

Alice got out and slipped her arm around my waist as we walked into the mall. I looked around curiously, but Alice had other ideas. She dragged me over to Victoria's Secret, and I immediately blushed.

"I'm guessing you wear sports bras," Alice said as we walked over towards the bras. I nodded in response and self consciously crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm gonna guess and say that you're around a B-Cup, maybe a small C." She pulled a couple of bras off of the rack and handed them to me.

"How will we know for sure?" I mumbled.

"We'll get you sized," Alice said, as if it was obvious, "Bras are something that needs to fit perfectly, if you want to show off the _sistas_." She gestured to my chest with her hand and I laughed.

A woman walked over to us and smiled. "May I help you two with anything?" she asked.

Alice nodded and told the woman that I needed to be sized up.

After _all that_ was over, I found out that I'm a 34-C. Alice started grabbing all different kinds of bras for me, and just the sight of her made me giggle.

When we were done, she paid with a shiny credit card, then we moved on to a different store.

She stopped outside of a hair salon and grinned.

"No Alice," I warned, "I hate getting my hair done."

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me away from the salon and into a store that I couldn't pronounce the name of. "I'll do your hair myself then," she mumbled as she led me to the women's section.

About two hours later, I had eight new pairs of jeans, in all styles, washes, and cuts. I got about fifteen new shirts, all in various colors, fabrics and patterns. Most of the shirts Alice picked out, but a couple of them were of my own choice. Alice had also gotten me a couple pairs of sneakers as well.

"You hungry?" she asked as we headed back to the car.

I nodded and helped her put the bags in the backseat of her small Porsche.

"Good, because I'm fucking starving," Alice laughed.

We got in the car and Alice drove us over to the nearest Olive Garden. I was pleased by her choice. We went inside and got a table in the corner.

Alice ordered chicken fettuccini alfrado and Coke, and I ordered regular spaghetti with Diet Coke.

The waiter brought us our salad and breadsticks, and I began to nibble on the bread, watching Alice.

She smiled at me from across the table and took a breadstick of her own. "So, who're your favorite actors? Male _and_ female." she asked.

"Male is Gerard Butler. Female is Katherine Heigl. I was so happy when I found out that they're in a movie together now," I replied, "What about you?"

"Gerard Butler, for male, and Meryl Streep for female," she said softly. "How many past relationships have you had?"

I blushed a bright red and set down my breadstick. "Um… None," I admitted in a whisper. I looked at Alice through my lashes to see her reaction.

Her face was deadpan, which scared me a bit. She was watching me though. "You're serious?" she said after a minute, "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Or girlfriend," I admitted, "I don't um… I'm not attracted to guys."

"I knew it!" Alice said loudly, making a few people look at us, "I _knew _you were gay!"

I turned a beet red and covered my face with my hands.

"I thought my gay-dar was totally messed up with you. I honestly thought for awhile that you were just bicurious…" she went on, "Well, at least now I don't feel so at odds with you."

I dropped my hands onto the table and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked, almost whispering.

Alice leaned towards me and held on of my hands tightly in her own. "Now I wont feel like I'm tossing a bomb into the middle of a desert in hopes of getting something," she said cryptically.

I bit my lower lip. "I have no idea what you mean," I admitted.

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "Now I can hit on you and know that it isn't wasted effort," she explained.

I leaned back in my seat and looked at her in shock. "You mean… You're…?"

"Was what I did in the car earlier not enough hint for you?" Alice asked rhetorically, leaning back in her seat as well.

The waiter came and set our food in front of us. I didn't take my eyes off of Alice.

"Eat fast," she ordered as the waiter walked away, "I'm horny and I can practically_ smell_ how wet you are."

I blushed and began eating my food quickly, like instructed.

**Alright you little horn dogs. There you go.**

**There WILL be more of the slash or lemon… Whatever you want to call it. Trust me.**

**Alice is practically dying to get her hands on Bella. Hahahaha.**

**Review or one of them will get their monthly friend and I'll have to put off the **_**fun.**_

**Hahahha. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: BPOV

**Alright, I'm doing this update in the middle of the night for you guys. Your reviews motivated me… And the fact that no ones online on Facebook, so I'm bored out of my mind. xD**

**Wtchiktonks, you already got a small preview of this chapter because of your AWESOME timing of reading/reviewing, so here's the rest of the chapter. Hahaha.**

**-I don't own Twilight, Alice, Bella, or anyone else. I just like to make them horny and do the "grown up" with each other. ;)**

I practically inhaled my food, glancing up every so often, only to see Alice looking at me with a playful expression on her face. This made me blush even more.

"Someone's anxious," Alice teased as she took a sip of her Coke.

I nodded and wiped my mouth with my napkin. "Of course I'm anxious. I've never done _anything_ like this. Ever. I'm a complete and total virgin, aside from the stuff that you did in the car earlier… I've never even had my first kiss," I said softly.

Alice coughed on her Coke and quickly covered her mouth with her napkin. "What?" she said, "I'd be your first? You're willing to just let me take your virginity, as much as another girl could, even though I've given you no promises that I wont just leave afterwards?"

I nodded slowly and looked down at my plate. "I hate being the girl who will always be a virgin," I murmured, "I want to feel loved, even if it's just for a little while…"

I suddenly felt Alice's cool hand on my own and I looked at her.  
"You're going to have to wait awhile longer then," Alice began, "Because I don't want your first time to not have any feelings." She lifted my hand to her lips and kissed it lightly, making me smile. "I want to wait."

I nodded again and ran my fingertips along her cheek slowly. She pushed my hand away and finished her food. She stood up, set forty dollars down on the table, then looked at me.

"Lets go," Alice said softly.

I nodded and stood up. I took one last sip of my soda and walked back to the car at Alice's side. I got in the passenger seat as Alice slid into the drivers side.

"Where do you live? I'll drop you off at home," she said as she started the engine, "Unless you wanted to come to my house for awhile…?"

I nodded quickly and grinned. "I want to go to your house. My dorm is horrible and it still doesn't feel like home just yet."

Alice nodded and got back on the highway. She reached out and turned on the radio. The song "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga filled the car, and Alice began to sing along, not missing a single word.

I laughed and she started to dance in her seat, but the car didn't swerve an inch on the road. The song ended and switched to something that neither of us seemed to recognize. Alice pulled off of the highway and stopped outside an apartment building. She shut off the car and got out. I followed her example.

"Ignore my crazy neighbors," she said as we went inside and climbed one flight of stairs. She unlocked one of the doors and went inside. I followed her in and looked around curiously.

The room wasn't what I expected at all. It wasn't dark like her sense of style, but instead it was light and open. I walked further into the one room apartment and sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her. "I like it," I admitted, looking around at all of her pictures. My eyes fell upon a picture of Alice standing next to a beautiful blonde woman. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

Alice walked across the room and turned the picture around. "My ex-girlfriend," she explained simply.

I bit my lower lip and looked down. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that she cheated on me with my brother," Alice said softly.

I looked up at her. "Your brother?"

She nodded and smiled a bit. "His name's Emmett. He's about six feet tall, insanely ripped, with dark hair. He and my ex, who's name is Rosalie, are engaged now and she's expecting his child," she explained, "But I highly doubt that the child she's carrying is Emmett's. She's a whore: always has been, always will be."

I smirked a bit and laid down on Alice's bed, closing my eyes. Her whole apartment smelled like her: flowers and a warm scent that I couldn't place in my mind.

The bed suddenly dipped and I opened my eyes, seeing Alice crawl onto the bed beside me. I smiled a bit and she straddled my waist, making me gasp.

"Alice… What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

She giggled and leaned down, kissing along my neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going to have sex with you… yet," she whispered against my skin, "It's just hard to resist you laying in my bed…"

I hesitantly put my hands on Alice's waist and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips on my skin. Then, suddenly, her lips were gone. My eyes opened automatically and Alice smiled back at me. "Can I give you your first kiss?" she murmured.

I nodded slowly and she leaned in, gently pressing her soft lips to mine. My eyes drifted shut and I moved one of my hands to her neck.

Alice began to slowly move her lips against mine, and I kissed her back in response.

It sent a wave of warmth between my legs and I automatically began to grind my hips into Alice's. This got a moan out of her, but she quickly pulled away, breaking our kiss.

"Don't do that," she breathed, "It's already hard enough for me to resist you."

I smirked and teasingly rubbing my hips against hers again.

"Stop Bella, I mean it," Alice warned, "I wont take your virginity like this. It's wrong."

She got off of me completely and started pacing around the small room. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched her. "Do you want me to go..?" I asked softly.

Alice shook her head and looked at me. "Are you sure you want me to do _that_?" she asked.

I nodded without hesitation. "Yes," I said simply.

Alice pulled her shirt over her head and my eyes were immediately drawn to the small silver rod in her navel. My mouth practically salivated, wanting to taste the mixed tastes of metal and Alice's skin in my mouth. She climbed onto the bed and pinned me down. I blushed as she pinned my arms above my head and straddled my waist. "If you don't like something that I do, just tell me," she whispered as she unbuttoned my pants with one hand.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Alice pulled off my pants, and tossed them aside. Now that my hands were free, I pulled my shirt over my head and bit my lip. I heard Alice gasp, which made me open my eyes. "What?" I asked nervously, "Is something wrong?"

Alice shook her head and awkwardly pulled off her own pants. She then reached behind her back and unlatched her bra. I swallowed nervously and watched her as she pulled it off and tossed the bra aside.

"Wow," I breathed, "Um… Do you want me to…?"

Alice smiled and nodded. I pulled off my sports bra and tossed it onto the small pile of our clothes. Alice leaned down and began to gently suck on my nipple. I could feel it harden in her mouth, making me whimper with the pleasure. Alice then pulled down my underwear and moaned against my skin, making me whimper again as the vibrations of her moan hit my skin.

"Alice," I begged, "Please…"

She lifted her head and smiled playfully at me. "What do you want me to do, Bella?" she whispered, massaging one of my breasts with her hand.

"I… I don't know… Do something," I mumbled. I felt her soft fingers as they touched my core, stroking my clit softly. I bucked my hips into her hand and gasped. "More Alice," I begged, "Please…"

I arched my back and tilted back my head, moaning softly. Suddenly, I felt something soft and wet on my clit. I moaned louder when I realized that it was Alice's tongue.

"Oh god you taste so good," Alice moaned against my clit. I whimpered and bucked my hips into her mouth. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at what she was doing. Alice lifted her head and looked at me. "Sit back against the pillows," she instructed, "I want to see your face as I do this."

I blushed and did as she asked, making myself comfortable amongst the numerous pillows. Alice moved with me and spread my legs apart as far as they'd go. I watched her curiously as she pulled off her thong and threw it aside. I giggled as she winked at me, then leaned in. She pressed her lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I locked my fingers in her short hair and smiled into the kiss. Her fingers found my clit once again and she rubbed me slowly, causing me to moan every once in awhile. She slipped her middle finger into me, moving it in and out slowly. Her finger hit my barrier and gently pushed through it.

I cried out and broke the kiss. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife!

"Shh. It's okay, Bella," Alice whispered, "You're okay. It'll only hurt for a few seconds." She continued to move her finger in and out of me, adding a second finger.

I cried softly and clung to Alice's small body. "it hurts," I whispered, "Make it stop, Alice…"

The pain soon subsided, as Alice promised, and the feeling quickly changed into pleasure. Alice added a third finger into me and I began to move my hips a bit.

Then, her fingers were gone. I looked at her in protest, but she was moving down a bit. She began sucking on my clit and I moaned, leaning back and closing my eyes.

Alice continued to suck on my clit as I started to play with my own breast, massaging and pulling at it gently. I peeked at her only to see that she was rubbing herself quickly, with her ass up in the air a bit. Alice looked up at me and lifted her head. "I want to come with you," she murmured.

"Okay…" I said nervously. Alice pulled me towards her and straddled one of my legs. She positioned herself so that our cores touched, making me whimper.

"Just move your hips in synch with mine," she murmured, and began to grind her pussy against mine.

I nodded and easily moved my hips with hers. She tilted her head back and fondled one of her breasts, closing her eyes. I gripped her tight ass with my hand and closed my eyes, moaning with each breath.

I could feel my climax coming quickly and I squeezed her ass a bit. "I'm so close Bella," Alice breathed, increasing her speed.

I moaned her name loudly and ached my back off of the bed.

Then it happened. I cried out her name and dug my nails into the bed.

My orgasm continued as I felt Alice's cum mix with my own between our bodies. She collapsed on top of me and whispered my name.

My arms wrapped around her automatically and I hugged her tightly. "Thank you," I whispered as I tried to catch my breath, "That was amazing."

Alice rested her head on my chest and ran her fingertips along my forearm slowly. "Will you stay with me, tonight?" she whispered, "I don't want to be alone…"

I nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Sure," I said softly, "I'll stay as long as you want me to…"

Alice kissed my collarbone and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

I ran my fingertips along her spine slowly and we began to talk.

For the rest of the evening we talked about everything: from our childhood crushes, to what our ideal life would be.

She told me about her parents: Carlisle and Esme. I told her about my mother, her new husband, and my biological father: Renee, Phil, and Charlie.

I had no siblings, she had two: Jasper and Emmett.

Around one in the morning, we fell asleep in each others arms, and that was when I realized that I was in love with Alice Cullen.

**Alright.**

**There it is, people. **

**I know it's a bit more "fluff" than what was probably expected, and I know that Alice and Bella's relationship is moving pretty fast… But isn't that what happens when you fall in love?**

**;)**

**From now on they'll do more "couple-y" things and talk a lot more. I just felt that I needed to get the initial lemon/slash out of the way.**

**Hahaha.**

**Um… One last thing, I posted this chapter at like, 12:40 am EST, so there'll probably be another chapter today. I'm feeling gracious.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: BPOV

**AN: This is my second update in the same day, loves. And, I'm not going to lie, the further this story goes, the harder it becomes to write it. Those of you who write stories of your own know what I mean.**

**Needless to say, I'm having a bit of writers block. Bleh.**

**So you might not get two chapters in one day again anytime soon. xD**

**-I don't own Twilight, I just like to make the characters squirm. ;)**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, bacon, and syrup. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room that I was in. Part of my mind registered that I was still in Alice's apartment, then it all came flooding back to me: Alice had taken my virginity.

My inner thighs still ached a bit from the tearing of flesh, but otherwise I felt fine. I looked down at my body to see that it was covered with a blanket. This brought a smile to my face.

"Hey sleepy head!" Alice said as she walked out of the bathroom. "How'd you sleep, sweetie?" She leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I slept great," I murmured as she walked over to the small stove that she had on the other side of the room. I got off the bed and stretched my body out. "Where are the clothes I got yesterday?"

Alice pointed to the bags beside the bed as she put a plate down on the table. "Breakfast is ready," she said.

I quickly slipped on a bra and a pair of underwear, not feeling the need to wear anything else. I glanced at Alice as I sat down at the table and saw that she was wearing nothing but a large t-shirt. I got a nice view of her legs as she walked past me. Not wanting to be caught looking, I began to eat the food she's made for me: eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice.

"Alice, you didn't need to do this," I said softly.

"Yes, I did. You let me take your virginity last night, so it's the least I could do." She leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I licked my lips as she pulled away and grinned. She taste like the coffee she was drinking, and syrup.

"Lets go out tonight," Alice said as she popped a piece of pancake in her mouth.

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my food. "Like… Like a date?" I asked softly. I picked up a piece of bacon and began nibbling on it. It was delicious.

"Yeah… My friends and I were gonna go to this nearby club tonight, and I want you to be my date." I looked at her and she was smiling brightly at me. "So, do you wanna come?"

I nodded quickly and finished my piece of bacon. I then started to eat most of my eggs.

"Awesome. My brother's coming, along with his whore, so I want to show you off."

I choked on my food and looked at her. "Show me off?" I said, my mouth still full. I swallowed and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Alice, I'm not pretty enough for you to show off…"

Alice rolled her eyes and took another bite of her food. "When I'm done with you, you're going to be the hottest girl there," she said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Ali, what about Rosalie? She's a million times prettier than I'll ever be…"

Alice looked at me and frowned. "Stop bashing on yourself, alright? You're fucking gorgeous, Bella. You're perfect exactly the way you are, even if you are a bit nerdy." She winked and stood up. "Finish your food. I have to do your hair, and I have no idea how long _that's_ going to take."

I rolled my eyes playfully and finished my food as fast as I could. Something in the back of my mind told me that I wouldn't be able to have a long meal when I was around Alice. She seemed to have a short attention span, and it was adorable.

When I was finished, Alice led me into the bathroom and washed my hair in the sink. She put in some hair dye that would make it a bit redder. She talked to me the entire time, telling me about her first pet: a goldfish named Sparks. I told her about my mom's new husband and his job as a minor league baseball player. She wasn't into sports, and neither was I.

After Alice had dyed, cut, thinned, highlighted, and straightened my hair, she let me go get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans with a light green top. When I was done, Alice pulled me back into the bathroom and did my make up for me.

Two hours after I had finished eating, I was finally dressed and ready for the day. I sat patiently on the bed while Alice got herself ready. I looked around at all of the pictures in her room and my eyes settled on one of her and two men. I grabbed it off the shelf where it was sitting.

The larger man I assumed was Emmett. He had the same bright blue eyes that Alice had, and they had similar noses. But the other man I couldn't place.

Alice came out of the bathroom then and I looked up at her. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt, black high-tops, and a crimson shirt.

"How do I look?" she asked as she spun around.

I laughed and grinned at her. "You look sexy," I said softly.

She walked over to me and took the picture from my hands, glancing at it.

"Is that Emmett?" I asked as I pointed to the larger man. Alice nodded and ran her finger across the picture. "Who's the other man?" I pressed.

"That's Emmett's best friend. James," Alice said simply, setting the picture back where I'd gotten it. "They've been best friends since middle school. He's not my favorite person in the world, but I have to put up with him." She leaned down and kissed my gently on the lips.

"Bella Swan, I think I'm falling in love with you," Alice whispered.

My heart started racing and she pushed me down on the bed. Alice straddled my waist and deepened our kiss.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Alice," I whispered back.

She pulled away and looked at me with a grin on her face. "Really?" she murmured, running her fingers along my cheek. I nodded and swallowed nervously. "Bella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Alice asked.

I nodded quickly and kissed her. "Of course, Alice. I'd love to be your girlfriend," I whispered.

Alice jumped off the bed and danced around. She pulled me off the bed and forced me to dance with her. "I have the most _beautiful_ girlfriend in the world," she grinned.

I laughed and shook my head. "No… _I_ have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," I corrected.

There was a soft knock on the door and Alice skipped across the room to open it. My jaw dropped when I saw who was at the door.

"Alice, why don't you answer your fucking phone anymore?" the blonde girl snapped, "I left a message on your phone three fucking hours ago, and there's still no god damn reply! I need you to go out and buy me some larger clothes. I don't want to be caught dead at this fucking size…"

The blonde woman waddled into the room with her hand on her lower back with Alice right behind her.

"Bella, I want you to meet Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my new girlfriend Bella," Alice said softly.

Rosalie looked at me and ran her eyes along my frame. "Lowering your standards, Alice?" Rosalie said icily.

**AN: Tehe. Rosalie's a "witch" xD**

**I know that a lot of you guys like Rosalie the way she is in the books, so do I.. But for this story I really needed Alice's ex to be mean and pretty. **

**Hahaha.**

**REVIEW NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6: BPOV

**AN: So, this update is a bit late, considering how fast I've been updating this story… I actually got out of the house today. (I know, I'm shocked too. xD) I got my school schedule, and I'm less than pleased. Hahaha. I have sixe classes a semester, as opposed to the usual four. D:**

**So, more work for me. Meaning that my updates will be less frequent during the school year. Oh well. I still have two more weeks of summer, so you'll probably get updates most of the next two weeks.**

**Anyways, thanks to all that have been reviewing. It means the world to me, really. Most of your reviews make me laugh out loud, and I try to reply personally to as many as possible.**

**Also, I have this AWESOME new idea in my head for another story. It'll probably be short… But whatever. I'm going to start working on it soon. ;)**

At the sound of Rosalie's sharp comment, I lowered my gaze to my feet. Rose walked further into the apartment and sat down at the table where Alice and I had eaten our breakfast.

"Rose, stop being such a cunt and get the fuck out of my house. If you're going to disrespect Bella, I want nothing to do with you," Alice snapped at her, "You may have my brother wrapped around your boney little finger, but I know better. Now get the fuck out!"

I looked up at Alice and my jaw dropped. I'd never heard her talk like that to anyone. Rosalie must've been as shocked as I was because her jaw dropped as well. "What? Alice, stop being retarded and just help me," Rose said softly.

Alice pointed to the door, her eyes practically glowing with her fury. "Get out now, before I kick you in the uterus and kill the only thing that gives you the right to have any of my brother's money," she said.

Rosalie stood up and walked to the door, turning around to face us. "Believe it or not, your stupid brother _loves_ me," Rose purred at Alice, "And he's a better fuck than you ever were." With that, she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

I looked at Alice again and walked over to her. She automatically wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my neck. "Shhh… It's okay," I whispered as I rubbed her back, "I'm here. You're safe."

Alice lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, don't listen to her. You're gorgeous," she said, pressing her lips against mine. "You're perfect and… I… I love you," she added in a whisper.

My heart swelled in my chest and I smiled. "I love you too, Al. I'll always love you."

She smiled and kissed me deeply on the lips, her fingers locking into my dark hair. I pressed my body against hers eagerly, needing friction between my thighs. Alice broke the kiss and smirked at me.

"Let's get out of here," she said quickly, grabbing her jacket. "I don't want to be reminded of Rosalie right now. _You_ are my future and I want to show you off to the world."

I rolled my eyes playfully and followed her out of the apartment. We walked down to her yellow Porsche, hand in hand. Some people stared at us, but I didn't really care. I only had eyes for the gothic-pixie at my side.

We got in the car and Alice started the engine, and then began to play with the stereo. After settling on a rock station, she began to drive down the road. Her hand rested on my thigh, stroking it slowly.

"What did you mean before about ruining any chance that Rosalie would have in getting to Emmett's money. Is he rich or something?" I asked curiously.

Alice nodded and took a deep breath. "Emmett, like myself, has a direct link to the Cullen family bank accounts. I'm not sure exactly how much money we have, but it's enough for all of us to live comfortable lives and never have to work," she explained, "Emmett doesn't think that the kid Rose is carrying is his. He's not the smartest guy around, but he has a lot of common sense. Also, because he's older than me, he gets most of the inheritance from our parents when they die. This, in turn, would be passed onto his children."

I nodded and placed my hand over hers, wanting her to continue.

"Even though Rose and Emmett aren't married, the money would still go to the child, meaning that Rosalie would have full access to everything: bank accounts, credit cards, investments… You name it," she continued.

"But… If Emmett doesn't think that the child is his, couldn't he just write in his will that he would rather have the money go to someone else?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose he could, but Rosalie has Emmett wrapped around her finger. He loves her very much, though I have no idea why, so he puts up with all of her indiscretions, no matter how bad they are, or how bad they make him look. I'm pretty sure that once this kid is born, Rose is going to just send it away somewhere and drain Emmett's bank account."

I nodded slowly and looked down at our hands. "Why didn't she just do all of this with you?" I asked.

Alice looked at me and smirked. "I can't give her a child. I'm a girl, remember? Also, Emmett will get more than I do when my parents pass away. She used me to get into my brother's pants, even though everyone knows that she fucks Emmett's best friend more often than she fucks Emmett."

"That's the other guy in that picture, right?"

Alice nodded and looked back to the road. "His name is James," she said through her teeth, "I hate that little leech."

"Why? What did he do to you?" I pressed, curious about her obvious hatred for him.

I saw a single tear form at the corner of Alice's eye, then roll down. I resisted the urge to dab it away.

"James has always been a little shit, even when we were kids. When I turned sixteen, and I started to go through puberty… James took an interest in me. He raped me at my seventeenth birthday party."

**AN: Short chapter, I know. Don't go givin' me shit about it. xD But I felt that it needed to end there. It's… dramatic. Hahaha.**

**I'll probably write the next chapter after I post this one, just because I have the whole conversation playing out in my mind right now.**

**Review, or they'll get into a car accident. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: BPOV

**AN: Alright, here it is. xD Most of you guys who reviewed kept saying, "Rip off James' dick" or things like that… it was frickin' hilarious from my stand point. Hahaha.**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing… I have over 100 reviews now on this story. Thanks so much for helping me make this story a success. :D**

**-This chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewer. ;) You know who you are.**

**-I don't own Twilight. I just like to make the characters my bitches.**

I stared at Alice in something that couldn't be described by other than pure shock. She'd been raped when she was seventeen? Was that why she was so hesitant about taking my virginity? Has she gone to counseling? Does Emmett know?

A million and a half questions and thoughts were running through my head when Alice parked the car outside of the club that Alice said we would be going to.

"Lets go. I want to have some fun," Alice said as she shut off the engine and got out. I followed her lead and smiled at her as she walked to my side. She locked the car, linked arms with me, then we went inside.

As we walked in, a few people looked at us and smiled. Alice put her arm around my waist and led me up a staircase and to a table that had a few people sitting at it already.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Leah and Seth are siblings, and Jacob's dating Leah. Jasper and Edward are a couple too," Alice explained.

I smiled at them all and sat down beside Edward. Alice took a seat beside me and put her hand on my thigh. I looked at her and smiled a bit. She smiled back, but I could tell that it wasn't whole-heartedly.

"When are we going to talk about what you said in the car?" I murmured to her.

"That _was_ talking about it, Bella. I don't want to relieve the worst night of my life," she said icily.

I looked away from her and watched Edward and Jasper as they spoke softly to one another. They were a cute couple. My eyes then flickered over to Jacob and Leah, who were making out. They weren't as _cute_ as Edward and Jasper, but they were still a good looking couple. Seth smiled at me, and I returned it.

"So, Bella, how do you feel about Alice?" Seth asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink.

I blushed a bit and put my hand on Alice's thigh. "I'm… I'm pretty crazy about her," I admitted softly.

Seth grinned and left the table. I spotted him on the dance floor a few minutes later. I then looked at Alice, only to find that she was looking at me.

"What?" I whispered, "Do I have something on my face?" I automatically reached up and wiped my mouth.

Alice smirked and kissed me gently. "You're perfect," she whispered, "Come dance with me, baby. I want to show off my gorgeous girlfriend."

We stood up and Alice led me onto the dance floor beside Seth. The song "I know you want me" by Pitbull came on, and Alice and I began grinding our hips together and laughing the whole time.

When the song ended, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowd of people. Once we were out of sight, Alice stopped and turned to me.

"What do you want to know about James?" she asked softly, biting her lower lip.

The million questions I'd had in my head earlier were suddenly gone. So all that came out was, "Are you okay? Physically _and_ emotionally?"

Alice teared up again and shook her head. "Not emotionally, no," she whispered, "I dream about it almost every night. Anytime a man so much as looks at me I get scared, because I know how much they can hurt…" She began crying and she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "It's okay. I'm here for you, Alice," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head, "I'll never let him hurt you again."

Alice clung to me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe, but it was worth it to be able to comfort her when she really needed it.

"Ever since I met you, I haven't had the nightmares," she admitted in a whisper, "Everything about you is so warm and welcoming that it scares all of the darkness away…" She pulled away a bit and looked into my eyes. "I used to think about it every day… But today I hadn't thought about it at all until Rosalie came over because I know that she's sleeping with him. She's sleeping with that asshole and I can't do anything…"

I gently pressed my lips to her forehead and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Does Emmett know?"

Alice shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No, of course not. He'd never believe me even if I did tell him. James has always been his best friend and role model. He's golden in Emmett's eyes," she said softly.

"Alice! There you are!" a male voice yelled behind me. I turned and looked over my shoulder only to see a large man walking towards us. I recognized him as Alice's brother, Emmett, from the picture I'd seen earlier.

Alice smiled a bit at her brother, then hugged him tightly. "Why are you crying?" he asked her.

Alice gave me a look and mouthed, "Don't say anything!" I nodded and looked down at my feet. "It's nothing, Em," Alice told him, "But what're you doing here?"

"Rose told me that you got a new girlfriend, and I wanted to meet her. Where is she?" he said. Alice gestured to me with her hand and smiled.

"Emmett, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Emmett," she said.

Emmett turned to me and grinned. "Hey Bella," he said kindly, then hugged me. I hugged him back and laughed a little.

"Hello Emmett," I said softly in return. He released me and I fixed my clothes.

"Damn, Ali. She's quite the bombshell," Emmett commented, causing me to blush. I suddenly felt Alice's small arms around my waist, and I smiled.

"I know," she whispered, looking into my eyes. "And she's all mine." She playfully smacked my ass and I smirked at her.

"There you are, Emmett! We walked in the door then you were fucking gone," another male voice said. I turned and I almost punched Emmett for bringing that dick here.

"Hey Alice," James said as he stood at Emmett's side. Alice buried her face in my hair and I protectively wrapped my arms around her. "So this is the new girl, huh?" he asked. "You should know that Alice has always had a thing for me." He winked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gently rubbed Alice's back with my hand. "Alice wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll and a condom," I snapped, "Now go back to whatever shit hole you crawled out of!"

"Thank you," Alice whispered in my ear.

Emmett arched a brow, but led James away from Alice and I. "We'll talk about this later," he mumbled to us, and I nodded.

When they were gone, Alice looked up at me and smiled a bit. "I've never seen you like that before," she murmured, "It was sexy."

I kissed her deeply on the lips and pressed her back against the wall. "I don't want anyone fucking with you," I whispered when I broke the kiss, "You're _mine._"

Alice smiled and put her hands on my waist. "I'll always be yours," she agreed, "Forever and ever. And I _never_ had a 'thing' for James."

I nodded and kissed her gently. "I know, baby. Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Lets go home," Alice said softly, "I don't want to be around him, and I want you to distract me." She winked playfully, then we walked back out to her car.

**AN: It was kinda short, I know. But it's midnight and I'm super tired. **

**If you review I'll put a lemon in the next chapter.**

**If you don't review… Well, let's just say that it'll involve Alice and a flight of stairs… muahahaha. xDD**


	8. Chapter 8: BPOV

**AN: I know that this update is pretty much a day late. I'm sorry about that, I really am.**

**But yesterday I was so tired and I just wasn't motivated to write a whole chapter, let alone a lemon.**

**And this morning, we took my cat to the Vet. Aparently, he has some stomach worms. D: It was so sad to see him getting shots and stuff… so I was all depressed for most of the morning.**

**But now I'm all ready to write this thing. –cracks knuckles-**

**-Thanks to all that reviewed, and to my FAVORITE reviewer. :D**

**-Twilight ain't mine, hoes. I just like to fuck with the characters. ;)**

Alice practically dragged me out to her car. Jasper and Edward, who we passed on the dance floor, winked at us as if they knew what we were going to do.

"Alice… Are you sure you want to do this? Aren't you still upset about James?" I asked as we walked to the car.

She stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "Don't bring him up now, Bella. Please. I just want to spend the night with my beautiful girlfriend without having to think about getting raped, okay?" she said.

I nodded and got in the passenger seat of her car. Alice got in the drivers seat and sped off towards her house.

"Alice, you know that we have class tomorrow morning, right?" I asked.

She nodded and winked at me. "I know. We can stop by your house in the morning and pick up your backpack.," she said.

"No… I have to get started on that essay about Shakespeare," I argued, "Its due in a week and I haven't even started it."

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "We can work on it tomorrow afternoon. Together."

I looked out the window and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. Whatever," I mumbled.

Alice parked the car outside of her apartment building and got out. She walked around the car and opened the passenger door for me. "Don't be upset with me," she murmured, offering me her hand.

I got out of the car and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset with myself for not having even _started_ that damn essay yet," I said softly.

"It'll be fine, Bella. We'll get the essay done in record time, I promise." Alice grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and into her apartment. She closed and locked the door behind us, then she turned to me.

I smirked and took off my shoes, setting them by the rest of the shopping bags I'd left here. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice climb onto the large bed, then she took her shirt off.

I faced her and laughed a bit. "Sexy," I commented simply, then I took off my jeans. Once they were off, I pulled off my shirt then climbed onto the bed. I straddled Alice's waist and slowly ran my hands across her soft skin. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. I reached behind her and unlatched her bra, then pulled it off.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "I love you, baby…"

I smiled a bit and leaned down, taking Alice's pink nipple into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the soft nub and felt it harder under my touch. Alice writhed beneath me, clutching at back, arms, and legs. "Patience, Alice," I murmured against her skin. I gently let my teeth graze her flesh, and her hips bucked.

"I don't wanna be patient. I want you to fuck me," Alice growled out.

I giggled and lifted my head, then I shifted enough so that I could pull Alice's pants down. Once they were off, I pulled down her underwear, exposing her wet core.

"Lick me, Bella. I want to feel your tongue on my pussy," she whispered.

What she said sent a wave of warmth and wetness to my core. I pulled off my underwear, then my bra before spreading Alice's legs and leaning down. I slowly ran my tongue across her clit, then started sucking on it gently. Alice's hips bucked into my mouth and she knotted her fingers into my hair.

"Oh god, Bella," Alice moaned, arching her back.

I smiled a bit and slipped one of my fingers into her while I continued to suck on her clit. I moved my finger in and out, then added another into her. Alice began moaning loudly and grinding her hips into my face and fingers.

"Come up here, baby. I want to kiss you," she whispered.

I slowly kissed up her body, my fingers still moving inside of her, and crushed my lips against hers. Tilting my head to the side, I deepened the kiss and moved my fingers faster.

I gasped as I felt Alice's fingers rubbing my pussy slowly, making my juices practically leak down my leg. She slipped her fingers into me and I began to grind my hips along with her fingers, moaning into her mouth.

I moved my fingers faster in and out of her, rubbing her clit with my thumb. The muscles in my stomach started clenching, making me aware to my oncoming orgasm.

Alice began to kiss along my neck, sucking and nibbling on my skin. I closed my eyes and moved my fingers in her faster, adding a third finger. She added another finger into me and I moaned loudly.

"I want us to come together," Alice whispered against my skin. She rolled us over so that I was under her. She lifted one of my legs so that she could 'scissor' between me, then pulled my fingers out of her. She removed her fingers from me and started grinding her hips into mine, our clits rubbing together.

I arched my back, threw back my bead, and moaned loudly. Alice gripped my leg and moaned loudly, keeping her eyes on my face.

"I'm so close, Alice," I whimpered, "Make me come…"

She nodded and started to move her hips faster. I moved my body along with hers, moaning with every breath.

Then it hit me, my climax. I dug my nails into the mattress and screamed Alice's name. She came just seconds after I did and moaned my name, then collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to catch my breath.

"Holy shit," I breathed, "That was amazing."

Alice giggled and got off of me, snuggling into the side of my body. I clung to her and closed my eyes.

"Go to sleep, my angel. I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered.

I was asleep in seconds, clinging to my beautiful lover.

My dreams were centered around Alice, mostly. Kissing her, hugging her, _touching_ her… It was nice. But then one of my dreams turned into a nightmare. I was looking down at Alice, while I fucked her. But it was different. She was younger looking, crying, screaming, and bleeding. Her hair was longer and was covering her perfect breasts. I turned my head and looked in a mirror, but it was myself that I saw. It was a man. A blonde man. I was James, and I was raping Alice.

I immediately woke up and sat up in bed. The room was dark, and I could hear Alice sleeping beside me.

"Mmm… Bella…" she mumbled, then rolled onto her other side.

I ran a hand through my hair and laid back down, spooning Alice's body.

_It was just a dream, Bella. You didn't really rape her_, I told myself as I fell back asleep.

**AN: Well, there it is.**

**Press that green button and review it, baby. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: BPOV

**AN: Gah! I'm so sorry for the late update you guys! I had the stomach flu, or food poisoning, and I could barely stay awake, let alone write a whole frickin' chapter for this thing. xD**

**-I start school next Tuesday, September the 8****th****, so after that my updates will take even longer… Sorry, again.**

**-I don't own anything Twilight, except most of the posters, the bandaids, the Edward action figure, and a few shirts. But, sadly, the characters aren't mine. I just have dreams about them. ;)**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's your update, lovies.**

Alice woke me up in the morning. I was beginning to think that I would never be able to sleep in as long as I was with her. But, oddly, I was okay with that.

I got out of bed and stretched as Alice set some of my clean clothes on the bed.

"Hurry up and take a shower," she instructed, "We still need to swing by your dorm and grab your stuff."

I nodded and hurried into the bathroom. After I took a quick shower, shaved my armpits, then my legs, I changed into the outfit that Alice had selected for me. I walked out of the bathroom and narrowed my eyes at my girlfriend, who was sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I said softly, gesturing to my outfit. She'd given me the most outrageous pieces that she'd bought for me: a pink blouse that showed off most of my cleavage, a pair of skin tight jeans, and a pair of light pink high heels.

"You look sexy," Alice explained, "Besides, I want to show you off everywhere we go." She licked her lips and looked at my breasts.

I sighed and grabbed the bags of my clothes. "Let's go," I mumbled. Alice, who'd already gotten dressed before I'd woken up, led me out to her car and helped me put my stuff in the trunk. We drove to my dorm, then I hurried up to my room, Alice right on my tail.

"I'm sorry for the mess," I mumbled as I unlocked the door. I went inside and set down my bags by the foot of the bed. I quickly grabbed my backpack, then went back to the door. Alice was looking around curiously. "Lets just go," I said as I pulled her out of my dorm. After I locked the door, we decided to walk to class, instead of drive.

Alice grabbed my hand as we walked across campus. I smiled at her and lifted her hand to my lips, kissing it gently.

"I love you, Alice," I murmured. She smiled back at me and squeezed my hand.

Alice held the door open for me and I walked inside. Half the class was already there, and they stared at us as we went to our seats in the front of the class. I hid my face and looked down at my textbook, silently begging for the other students to look away from us. The only comfort I had was Alice's small hand on my thigh.

"Relax, baby," she whispered, "Everything's fine."

I looked over at her and smiled a bit as the teacher began the lesson of the day. I could barely pay attention to what Mr. Masen was saying, because Alice's hand was rubbing my thigh as she took notes with her free hand. It was driving me crazy.

When class finally ended, I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Alice stood up and immediately grabbed my hand. I blushed a deep scarlet and we walked out of the classroom towards the coffee shop where we'd first really talked. Alice ordered a latte, and I ordered a hot chocolate. We sat on a sofa in the corner and Alice snuggled into the side of my body.

"You okay?" she murmured, "You seemed so… embarrassed during class…"  
I shrugged and rested my head on hers. "It's just weird, I guess, for people to know that I'm dating you. I mean, I'm hardly good enough for you…" I took a sip of my hot coco and sighed.

Alice sat up and frowned at me. "Don't _ever_ say that again, Bella! Do you hear me? You _are_ good enough to be with me. You're _better_ than me."

I nodded slowly and bit my lower lip. "I had a dream about you last night," I murmured.

Alice arched a brow and moved back into her original spot, curled into my side. "Go on," she prompted.

I took a deep breath and said, "In the dream, I was… _raping_ you. But I wasn't myself. I was… James. It scared the shit out of me and I have no idea why the hell I'd dream about that…"

Alice stiffened beside me, then hugged me tighter. "You didn't rape me," she whispered, "_He_ did. I know that you'd never hurt me…"

I hugged her tightly, then finished my drink. We left the café and I walked with Alice back to her car. "Um… Have a nice day," I said awkwardly.

Alice frowned and opened the drivers door of her car. "You're not coming home with me?" she asked.

I shrugged and looked back towards my dorm. "I have some homework to do, and I can't put it off for much longer," I mumbled.

Alice sighed and threw her purse in the car. "I think you should move in with me, Bella," she said softly, "I mean, that way we wouldn't have to be apart all that much… You make me feel safe, and I don't ever want to be away from you."

I looked at her and smiled a bit. "You really want to live together?" I asked softly.

Alice grinned and nodded. "Of course! I love you and I want to spend all of my time with you… Now lets go get some clothes for you, then we can _officially_ move you in this weekend. Emmett will come and help. Edward and Jasper wouldn't be any help, so I wont even invite them." We laughed, then ran off to my dorm.

Alice packed a couple of bags for me, then we went back to her apartment. She made room in her closet for my clothes, then we changed the sheets on the bed, but that ended up in us having a pillow fight.

We curled up together on the bed and talked for the rest of the afternoon. It was perfect, until the phone rang.

"Hello?" Alice answered as she got off the bed. "Oh… Hi, Mom." She spoke quietly to the person on the phone and I waited patiently for her to finish.

When Alice hung up, she climbed onto the bed beside me. "My mother and father want to meet you. They're insisting that you come to Thanksgiving dinner and 'meet the family'," she said softly.

Well, my afternoon was _almost_ perfect.

**AN: It's short, I know. But I'm SUPER tired, and I don't really feel like writing more right now. I'll probably update tomorrow, depending on how I feel.**

**REVIEW NOW, I'll have James kill Alice. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: APOV

**So, here's the NEWEST chapter. I have a cold at the moment, so it might be a bit, well, crappy. Hahaha.**

**I KNOW I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**, but I'm doing it now.**

**This chapter's going to be from ALICE'S POV, so I'm excited about writing it.(;**

**BTW, my computer has some sort of virus, so I'm SUPER sorry if FanFic or whatever messes up with this chapter. My new story seems to be fine, so let's hope that carries on to this story as well.**

**Also, if you get the chance, read my newest story, **_**Old Friends, New Lovers**_**. It's Edward/Jasper, so if you're not into that kind of stuff, don't read it. Hahaha.**

**-I don't own Twilight, I just like to make the character's squirm.**

I thrashed around in my bed, trying to get comfortable for at least a few moments so I could go back to sleep. I could faintly hear Bella's breathing beside me, deep in slumber. With a groan, I sat up and ran a hand through my short hair. Today was the day that Bella and I were supposed to catch a flight to New York where my parents currently lived. It was about two weeks ago that my parents had requested that I bring my new girlfriend with me when I visited. I looked down at Bella and smiled slightly. She was, without a doubt, the love of my life. We hadn't known each other for very long, but I could already tell that she was someone I would never be able to live without.

I glanced at the clock and groaned. Five AM. Oh well, might as well start to get ready. We had to leave for the airport around seven, so I figured that now was as good a time as any to take a shower and what not.

Slowly and silently, I climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of my dresser, along with an old t-shirt. Moving slowly, I shuffled into the bathroom and stripped off my pajama's, then climbed into the shower. I turned on the water, enjoying the feeling of it's coolness running along my naked body.

My fingers ran along my body on their own accord and traced the scar across my abdomen. It was small and barely noticeable, about three centimeters long, but I knew it was there. It was a constant reminder of everything I'd given up so many years ago.

As always, my thoughts began to wander to the baby girl I'd never gotten to hold. Was her hair brown or blonde? Were her eyes blue? Was she happy?

A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. I heard the alarm clock go off so I quickly washed my hair and body and jumped out of the shower. Just as I was wrapping a towel around my torso, Bella walked into the bathroom and smiled at me.

"Hey, Al," she said with a grin.

I smiled slightly and gave her a quick peck on the lips, then dried my body off. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Bella hopped in the shower and washed her body.

Her body wasn't scarred with the reminder of the C-Section she'd gotten after she'd been raped. Bella's body was perfect to me: her small but full breasts, her long legs that seemed to go on for miles, and don't even get me started on her fingers. They could work wonders.

I giggled a bit and got dressed. "Hurry up, babe. We need to leave in about 45 minutes," I called over my shoulder as I went back out to the bedroom. I stripped the sheets off the bed, put on fresh ones, then finished making the bed. A messy bed was a pet-peeve of mine since I could remember.

I walked over to the large mirror on my wall and lifted up the bottom of my shirt, glancing at the bathroom to make sure that Bella wouldn't catch me. I turned my attention back to my reflection and ran my finger along the familiar scar.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, little one," I whispered.  
"Who're you talking to, Al?" I heard Bella say as she walked into the room.

I immediately pulled my shirt down and spun around to face her. "Myself," I answered quickly, then shook my head. "Uh… No one. I was talking to no one," I amended.

Bella laughed then walked over to the mirror and fixed her clothes. Out of habit, I fixed her hair for her then brushed some lint off of her clothes.

"Thanks," she murmured.

I nodded then walked over to my suitcase that I'd packed a few days before. Bella followed my lead and grabbed her bag. I smirked and glanced at the boxes of her stuff that was still in the corner of my apartment. She'd officially moved in a couple of days ago and hadn't gotten the chance to unpack just yet.

We brought our bags down to my car and tossed them in the backseat. Bella ran back up to the apartment, locked the door, and then came back down. We got in the car then we were off to the airport. I pulled into the drive thru of McDonalds and ordered a couple of breakfast sandwiches for us.

When we got to the airport, we carried our bags in, went through the check things, then got on the plane. Our seats were in the middle, towards the back of the plane. I, of course, was placed next to an old man who snored almost the entire flight.

The only thing that kept me from almost going insane was Bella's hand in mine. Her fingers played with mine and I watched them. The flight was relatively quick, then we were in New York.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I knew my way around New York quite well, and I even knew how to get a taxi. Needless to say, we were in front of the apartment building where my parents lived in no time. The place was quite high class, so there was a man, about my age, who worked for the building who helped us with our bags. We went up to the top floor and I looked around the penthouse suite.

"Damn," Bella breathed, "This is some apartment…"

I laughed and headed into the middle of the living room.

"Alice!" my mother, Esme, yelled as she ran towards me from the kitchen. I jumped into her arms and snuggled into her familiar arms.

"I've missed you so much, Mommy," I murmured.

"I know, baby. I've missed you too," she whispered.

I let go of my mother and turned her to face Bella. "Mother, this is Bella Swan: my perfect, beautiful, and loving girlfriend," I said proudly.

My mother walked over to Bella and gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family, Bella."

Bella grinned at me and returned my mother's hug. After several seconds, they released each other.

"Where's Dad?" I asked curiously as the man set our bags down by the couch, then left.

"Your father will be home soon," Esme replied, "He's working at the moment, but he should be back by dinner." I nodded and grabbed Bella's hand, and then led her into the guest room where we'd be staying.

"My parents are pretty cool when it comes to sharing rooms," I said as I sat on the edge of the bed, "As long as we don't make too much noise, my parents wont be mad."

She laughed at that and walked around the room. "Is Emmett coming?" she asked.

I nodded and let out a sigh. "Yes, and he's bringing his whore," I replied.

Bella laughed again and walked over to me. I automatically placed my hands on her slim waist and pressed my face into her breasts.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, Alice," she whispered back as she ran her fingers through her hair.

**AN: YAY! There it is!**

**The next chapter will probably be longer, but I don't know when I'll be updating again.**

**-shrugs-**

**Anyways, hit that green button and review, bitches.(;**


	11. Chapter 11: APOV

**Oh shit.**

**I haven't updated in WEEKS, and I'm so frickin' sorry, guys!**

**School is pretty hectic and I just haven't found the time to write. –sighs;**

**I know. It's depressing.**

**But I went on vacation last week, and was sick the week before that…**

**Sorry. It isn't time for excuses. xD**

**Anyway, I'm writing now.**

**Thank you to all of you who kept reading this story, putting it on your alerts, and reviewing. It means so much to me. You have no idea.**

**So, here's Chapter 11. It's from Alice's POV again. (It's just so much fun to write as her.[;)**

**-I don't own Twilight. I just like to make them my bitches. (;**

I looked up from where my face was pressed in Bella's chest when I heard the sound of a door opening then shutting. I could also faintly hear my mother greeting someone.

"I think Emmett's here," Bella whispered.

I groaned and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her towards the door where my mother was greeting Emmett and his whore.

"Hey, Alice," Rosalie said icily, "I see you brought your girlfriend."

I nodded stiffly and put my arm possessively around Bella's small waist, holding her tightly to the side of my body. Bella returned the gesture and gave me a gentle squeeze. "Her name is Bella, if you'll recall," I snapped at Rosalie, causing Bella's cheeks to turn to a light shade of pink.

Rosalie flipped her hair, then walked down the hall and into the room she'd be sharing with Emmett. Emmett hugged our mother, grabbed their bags, then followed his 'beloved'.

"She's such a lovely girl, isn't she?" my mother joked.

Bella and I laughed with Esme.

"Mommy, do we have to let Rosalie stay here?" I whined, "You know how much I hate her!"

Esme frowned and put her hands on my shoulders. "Alice, sweetie… Like it or not, Rosalie's family now. I know that _none of us_, Bella included, like her, but she makes Emmett happy, so we have to put up with her," she said.

"Mom, _she_ doesn't make Emmett happy. The idea of having a _baby_ does," I pointed out, "He has always wanted to be a father."

Esme waved her hand as if to dismiss the subject. I groaned and walked into the living room, throwing myself down on the big, white couch. I felt someone sit beside me, and saw that it was Bella.

"Just don't think about her," Bella advised, "She'll leave you alone if you leave her alone. She's like a bumble-bee."

I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of that. It was much too easy to picture Rosalie with a stinger, wings, and black and yellow stripes. It was quite comical.

The front door opened again and I looked around Bella, only to see my father walking in. A large grin formed on my face and I ran over to him, jumping into his awaiting arms.

This was always something we'd done; even when I was a small child. Now, my father's no body builder, or male model, but he's still pretty muscular and rather hot, for a middle-aged father, anyway.

He swung me around, then set me on my feet and gave me a tight hug. "I've missed you, Ali-Bear," he murmured in my ear. I closed my eyes and inhaled my father's familiar smell; cologne and the smell of a hospital. I'd always loved that smell.

Behind me I heard someone clear their throat, so I turned around and saw my mother with one of her arms around Bella's shoulders. "Alice, aren't' you going to introduce your guest?" my mother prompted.

I pulled Bella up to my side and turned her to face my father. "Isabella Swan, this is my father; Carlisle Cullen. Dad, this is my Bella," I said with a grin on my face.

Bella and my father shook hands formally and smiled at one another. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," my dad said, making Bella blush again. He and my mother went into the kitchen together and started talking quietly. I heard Rosalie's name come up quite often, and a few curse words muttered by my father. Daddy despised Rosalie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next few hours, Bella and I stayed in our room and cuddled on the large, California King bed. It fit us both comfortably, with _plenty_ of room to spare. We'd kiss occasionally, which would, of course, end up with one of us on top of the other with hands caressing, and soft moans filling the room.

There was a gentle knock on the door around five PM, and I immediately got off of Bella.

"Dinner time, ladies," my mother chimed from the other side of the door.

Bella and I fixed our hair, shirts, and bras, then went out to join the rest of the family for dinner.

I sat down and Bella sat beside me. Across from us were Emmett and a very pregnant Rosalie. My parents sat on opposite ends.

"Dig in," Esme said with a grin, "I hope you all like it."

We all did as we were told and began eating the chicken pot-pie that my mother had hand-made from scratch.

No one could cook like my mother.

I placed my hand on Bella's thigh and began to rub it slowly, moving my hand dangerously close to her core. But she showed no reaction. Her face stayed calm as she carried on a conversation with my father about the new healthcare policy that Obama was trying to pass.

Neither of them liked it, and it made me smile. Bella was doing so well with my family.

I glanced across the table only to see Rosalie glaring at me. Her hand was clearly in Emmett's lap, and he was practically panting like a dog. My parents paid no attention to it.

When everyone was done eating, my parents went into their room, as did Emmett and Rosalie. I went into the kitchen, grabbed two ice-cream sandwiches, then went back into the room Bella and I shared. I locked the door and tossed one of the sandwiches to her.

"What do you want to do now?" Bella asked as she unwrapped her ice cream carefully.

I jumped onto the bed beside her and lay down, letting my shirt pull up a bit at the bottom. I shrugged and ripped off the wrapper of my ice-cream, then bit into the end and began chewing.

"We can watch a movie or something," Bella suggested, gesturing to the flat screen TV. I shrugged again then took another bite.

Bella laid down beside me and snuggled into my body. I snuggled back, naturally, and held her tightly. "Tell me your deepest, darkest secret," I said softly.

Bella giggled and ran her hand along the bare skin on my stomach. "What are we, 13? You make it sound like this is a slumber party," she teased.

I giggled then shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. I want to know more about you; Is that such a crime?"

That made her laugh, and she sat up a bit, propping herself up on her elbow. "Um… Well… I guess it'd have to be that, on the first day of classes, I wanted to throw you on the teachers desk and fuck you every way possible," Bella said softly.

My eyes widened and I could feel my stomach flutter. "Oh," I breathed.

Bella blushed a deep red and hid her face behind her hair. "What about you? What's your secret?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Bella's hand. I ran her finger along the scar on my stomach slowly. Bella's eyes widened.

"What's that from?" she asked.

"The C-Section I'd gotten when I gave birth to James' baby," I replied with no emotion in my voice.

Well, I guess I knew now how we'd be spending the rest of our evening: asking and answering questions.

**Phew.**

**That was hard to write.**

**Halfway through I was like, "I can't think of what to say!" So I went off and got some Ginger Ale then came back and it just **_**flowed**_**.**

**Hahaha.**

**Now hit that green review button and let's get rollin' baby!**

**:D**


End file.
